lockwoodandcofandomcom-20200215-history
List of characters
This article serves as a list page for characters without detailed information or only mentioned by passing. Characters by surname H *Mr. Hope: Mr. Hope was one of the latest owners of 62 Sheen Road, along with his wife, Mrs. Hope. He had converted a large bedroom into a study in their home. He died due to falling down the stairs, consequently breaking his neck. *Mrs. Hope: Mrs. Hope was the original client that came to Lockwood & Co. for help when her house was seemingly haunted by her deceased husband, Mr. Hope. K *'Kitchener, Henry:' Henry Kitchener hung himself in May 1926 in his property, which now owned by a young couple. They filed a request to Lockwood & Co. when their kids at the age of four and six saw a shadow standing amongst a tree in their garden. After doing research, George Cubbins came to the conclusion that Mr. Kitchener was the Visitor lingering near the tree. L *'Lockwood‎, Celia:' Celia Lockwood‎ was Anthony and Jessica Lockwood's mother. *'Lockwood‎, Donald:' Donald Lockwood‎ was Anthony and Jessica Lockwood's father. M *'Martin, Suzie:' Suzie Martin is the daughter of the deceased Mr. Hope and the original client that came to Lockwood & Co. for help, Mrs. Hope. She greeted Anthony Lockwood and Lucy Carlyle when her mother was no longer comfortable with setting foot in the haunted house. *'McCarthy, Sam:' Sam McCarthy was one of the agents from Fittes Agency that was sent to investigate Combe Carey Hall. He died at the age of twelve during the case; he almost made it to the foot of the stairs but the screaming still killed him. Lucy's guess was that he had tripped and broke his neck. When he was alive, he was considered a dear friend to Penelope Fittes, and when Lockwood & Co. uncovered the truth of his death and found his remaining, the Chairman of the Fittes Agency personally thanked them and later invited them to Fittes' 50th Anniversary party. N *'Nolan, Penny:' Penny Nolan drowned herself for love in a stream in Cheviot Hills. When Lucy was six, she saw the ghost of Penny Nolan, a Type Two. Incidents such as those ensured that Lucy's Talent had become a common knowledge in the district, and her mother waited impatiently until she was eight years old, when she took Lucy to meet Agent Jacobs and start training. P *Mrs. Peters: Mrs. Peters' case was tasked to Anthony Lockwood of Lockwood & Co.. She sent in a request when her two kids saw a lady seemingly imprinted within the glass of the bedroom window. She had been very thorough with the protection work and wouldn't take any chances, hammering about fifty heavy iron nails, with chains and hanks of lavender hanging, into the door of the room the Visitor was in. *Mr. Potter: Mr. Potter approached Lockwood & Co. when his granddaughter told him she saw a Visitor in their garage. *Mr. Potter's granddaughter: Mr. Potter's granddaughter was 6-years-old when she started to notice a thin young man standing at the far end of their garage and she would not go in it since. S *'Saunders, Paul:' Paul Saunders is the "Municipal Excavator" of Sweet Dreams Excavation and Clearance. He along with his associate, Albert Joplin, visited Lockwood & Co. in person to request to investigate their project at Kensal Green Cemetery. *'Smithers, Eileen:' Eileen Smithers is a Lockwood & Co. client from Chorley. She filed at least two requests for the agency to solve. W *'Ward, Julian:' Julian Ward was the father of Annabel Ward. He issued a statement about offering a substantial reward to people with information on his daughter's disappearance. *'Whitaker, Samuel:' Samuel Whitaker is the current headmaster of St Simeon's Academy for Talented Youngsters. He approached Lockwood & Co. to solve the case involving a strong Visitor in his school. * Winkman, Adelaide: She was the wife of Julius Winkman; a big-boned woman in her early fifties. She took the family business after Julius Winkman was sent to prison. * Winkman, Leopold: He was the son of Julius and Adelaide Winkman. He was about 12 or 13 years old the first time Lockwood and co. encountered him. He was described as a miniature version of Julius Winkman. "Leopold Winkman wasn't very tall. He had the bulky but diminished physique of a wrestler who'd been hit by a grand piano falling from a height, and the wide brim of his hat and loud checks on his designer suit only made him look more horizontal still. He was in his mid-teens, his face dumpling-soft and malleable, with a toad-like mouth strongly reminiscent of his father, the imprisoned Julius Winkman. His eyes were bullet-hard and blue." The Creeping Shadow, III: Lost and Found, Ch. 17 References Category:Characters Category:Lists